


A Change in the Weather

by ShadowCrusade



Series: All Hallows Karma [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All Hallows Karma, Fair Game October Month 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, here have some two morons being morons but also some soff moments, no beta i die on the planet like the absolute panicked pan that i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 4: Weather ChangesWhat's so special about the weather anyways?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: All Hallows Karma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Change in the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> And here we at Day 4! Sundays are typically Free Day or Break days. Lo and behold I got super busy yesterday so I din't have time to write! But anyways, here's Day 4!

Sanus, Solitas, and Anima all had very different climates. Solitas was mostly a frigid continent, and it was famous for it. The snow top mountains down to the snowboarding competitions were well advertised and typically, the continent received a lot of tourists during the winter months. The capital city of Atlas was the center of most of the famous activities. Clover had the luxury of living in the city that dwelled in the high mountains, from a certain viewpoint, it almost looked like it floated in the sky. 

Anima was more of a tropical climate that brought a sort of exotic beauty to the land. Then there was all the culture that most of the world was founded on. Anima was the richest continent in history and all sorts of legends. Being part of it seemed almost like paradise. Although, the humidity in central Anima could be absolutely horrid. Clover had grown up in Argus, which was a perfect mix of Solitas cold and the warm climate of Anima. 

Clover preferred the cold, hence why he went to Atlas the first chance he got. 

Sanus was an unusual continent when it came to its climate. One half of the continent was just a pure desert. Although historians and natives to the land confirmed that at some point, that half of the continent was a giant oasis. Vacuo citizens maintained those legends and stories to make up for their lack of special terrain. Clover loathed to be there. He wasn’t too much of a fan of the heat in general. 

Vale was a different matter entirely. Vale tended to be more on the cooler side in terms of climate. Most of Vale consisted of large forests and smaller cities scattered throughout it’s terrain. Coastal cities seemed to be much more popular throughout the Kingdom of Vale rather than inland cities. Although, with the forests hardly being touched by humans, it made sense to offer them as camping sites and other outdoor activities. The island of Patch in particular seemed to be more of an island that had families or people that wanted to settle into something more peaceful. Clover had never been to Patch, but he was thoroughly enjoying his first time on the island. 

Especially in regards to who his current company was. 

“And that’s why I don’t really like going anywhere outside of Vale.” Qrow explained to the other man as he took a bite of the pastry he had in hand. “Temperature is better than the other extremes.” 

“I didn’t think that Anima was all that bad.” Clover remarked. While the two had originally made plans for Tuesday to meet at the coffee shop, another run in with each other had them at the coffee shop before their original plans. 

“It’s too humid for me there. Argus is fine, but the rest of Anima? Ugh.” Qrow made a face of disgust as his words reflected how we felt about the continent. “I’m glad that I don’t live there anymore.”

Clover perked up a bit at this information. “You’re from Anima?” 

Qrow only nodded. “Yeah, I was born there. I lived there until I went to college here in Vale. I fell in love with this place, so after I graduated, I applied for citizenship here and never really went back.” 

“Sounds like you found a home right away.” Clover replied, taking a sip from his new favorite drink. 

“Yeah... I guess I did.” A small smile present on Qrow’s face. “But anyways, you came from Atlas?”

“Yeah, that’s more of my home.”

“Fucking cold up there.”

“I’m more of a winter child anyways.” Clover laughed as Qrow’s face filled with disgust. “With your dislike of the cold, how do you survive the winters here in Vale?” 

“Listen, it’s cold enough to have me wearing a jacket. But, at least I can have fun in the snow and not worry about freezing wind that’ll suffocate me.” Qrow justified as Clover could only laugh. “Although the weather changes from fall to winter here are brutal.”

“Bad on the bones?” Clover joked as Qrow glared at him. 

“You say that like I’m ancient you dick.”

“Forty is pretty old-Ow!” Clover yelped as he felt Qrow kick him hard in the shin. “Alright, I guess I had that coming.”

“You deserved that.” Qrow said triumphantly, a pleased little smirk on his face. Clover only rolled his eyes. “But, nah. The weather changes here are just weird.” Clover simply stared as the other man continued. “One day it’ll be hot, then the temperature suddenly drops at night and it’s below freezing. Other days it’ll reach the perfect temperature and then out of nowhere, a cold front approaches and I’m having to run into the store to buy another hoodie. Truly it’s inconvenient.”

“That sounds unfortunate.” Clover remarked as he took a bite out of the bat shaped cookie. “Although, that’s probably the seasons just finally settling into each other more than unnatural weather phenomena.”

“It can be a pain in the ass.” Qrow grabbed the other half of Clover’s cookie. “Although, we’ve had the same steady weather for the past couple of days, so I guess Autumn has finally decided to be stable with us.” 

“You make it sound like a relationship.”

“I mean, I might as well be with the amount of times the weather has turned against me. The weather is like a bad ex. Always coming into my life and laughing at me as it goes on about it’s crazy day.” 

Clover choked on his coffee. “Qrow, no.” The two men could only laugh as Qrow’s ridiculous metaphor only sunk further into their thoughts. 

“Still though....” Clover looked back up at the man sitting across from him. “I wouldn’t change these changes in the weather at all for anything.” Qrow said softly. There was a faraway look in his eyes as the teal eyed man looked down and noticed the paler man messing with one of the rings that was on his finger. From what Clover could see, there was some wear and tear on the ring, scratches on the silver band. 

“I’m guessing it means something special to you?” Clover guessed. Qrow, almost seemed shaken out of his thoughts when Clover spoke. 

“Yeah, it does.” Just as Clover was about to ask ‘why?’ an alarm from Qrow’s phone started to buzz. The dark haired man quickly swiped the alarm off as he shoved another cookie into his mouth. 

“Got something to do?”

“Yeah, I gotta finish up an article that I’m writing. The deadline is tonight, so unfortunately I gotta bail.” Qrow explained as he started to stand up. “Looks like the rest of our conversation will wait until tomorrow...maybe. If I don’t get swamped with work.”

“Guess I’ll find out tomorrow when I show up.” Clover chuckled. The two men stepped outside as the cooler temperature greeted them. A warm breeze blew past them, and Clover immediately wanted to cuddle into that warmth. It had felt comforting. “Guess, I might see you tomorrow?” Clover offered. Another warm breeze blew past him. 

“Actually, here give me your phone.” Qrow said suddenly as he held out his hand. Clover gave him a look of confusion before he decided to relent in the decision. He handed Qrow his phone, unlocked. Qrow typed something into his phone before he handed it back to him. “You can just text me, if you need anything or...well anything really.” Qrow said, a shy smile on his face. 

Clover wasn’t sure how to respond. “I...uh....” Another warm breeze blew past him, as if it was attempting to help him. “Thanks, Qrow. I’ll ask you about tomorrow then?” 

Qrow’s eyes looked filled with hope. “Yeah...I’ll look forward to it.”

The two men went their separate ways as Clover stared at the new number that was in his phone. He was currently waiting for Elm to arrive so that the two could explore more of the city together. Clover stared at the number just a bit longer, before he opened up his text messages. 

(15:42) So...

(15:42) Tomorrow I’ll assume you’ll tell me about how Weather Changes affect your day to day life?

_(15:44)_ _I have a notebook full of reasons why weather changes in Patch suck._

(15:44) I’d like to read it...if you don’t mind. 

_ (15:45) Brace yourself then, for the book of weather changes _


End file.
